Ojos de color
by XXSayurihimesamaXX
Summary: Nuevos estudiantes, un accidente, una mision y talvez un nuevo amor...un AU GrimmjowxOC R&R pesima en summarys / Rate T por la bella boca de Grimmjow, algo de violencia y cosas x venir cofcoflemmoncofcof
1. Cuando te vi en la Lluvia

-Ya vamos tarde!!; es mi culpa por esperarte debí haberme ido yo sola y haberte dejado!

Una chica de masomenos 16 años iba corriendo por la calle gritándole a un chico de cabellos naranjas que venia detrás de ella.

- Solo hay una respuesta para eso: eres mi hermana menor y tienes que esperarme!!

Esos 2 chicos eran los hermanos kurosaki, hijos de kurosaki Isshin dueño de uno de los hopitales con mas prestigio de la ciudad de Tokio.

Y justamente tenias que levantarte tarde en un día lluvioso no, Ichigo?

Deja de molestar, Akaira. Fue culpa de Rukia estuve ablando con ella hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, la Karakura High School, llegaron a su salón empujándose por ver quien entraba primero hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

Que bueno que se nos unen a la clase, Kurosaki kun, Akaira san.

Gomenasai, Ukitake sensei, pero el idiota de mi hermano se quedo dormido.

Cuando Akaira dijo esto Rukia se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Ichigo había llegado tarde a la escuela por haber ablando con ella hasta muy tarde.

Esta bien pueden entrar pero asegúrense de que no se haga una costumbre llegar a estas horas.

Hai, Ukitake sensei.

Ambos se dieron una mirada fulminadora y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos. Ichigo siempre se sentaba junto sus amigos: Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Renji Abarai, Asano Keigo y Kojima Mizuiro. Mientras que en la esquina opuesta Akaira se sentaba con sus mejores amigas: Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue Orihime y Arisawa Tatsuki.

Ohio!!Akaira san!!_la chica de cabellos naranjas, llamada Inoue Orihime saludo con alegría a la castaña.

Ohio, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki_ respondió con una triste sonrisa.

Paso algo?

Ehh?,no nada, Rukia, es solo que…..odio la lluvia.

La clase comenzó pero afuera llovía con fuerza por lo que Akaira no se podía concentrar, después de un rato se resigno y se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Fuera de la ventana apareció un auto frente a la escuela. Solo Akaira lo noto. De ese auto se bajaron dos jóvenes, al parecer eran estudiantes ya que llevaban el uniforme de la escuela. Dentro de el auto había una tercera persona pero no se alcanzaba a distinguir debido a ala lluvia. Akaira solo observo que les dijo algo a ambos, luego el auto arranco dejándolos a ambos en la lluvia.

Akaira san, me podrías decir que es el kidoh?

……………………………….

Akaira san

……………………………….

Akaira san!!

Aaa hai! Gomenasai, el kidoh es una de la 4 formas básicas que se creía tenia un shinigami en la época de el Japón renacentista, ukitake sensei.

Ichigo la volteo a ver al momento que respondió la pregunta. Se le hacia extraño que ella no estuviera poniendo atención en clase. Akaira no era de las personas que preferían ver la ventana e imaginarse un mundo de fantasía en vez de poner atención en clase.

Muy bien, solo procura no distraerte tanto, Akaira san.

Hai, arigatou Ukitake sensei.

En ese momento sonó la campana, la primera clase había terminado. Por alguna razon Akaira recordó a los hombres de afuera y se asomo pero ya no estaban.

Que raro….habrán sido estudiantes?.


	2. Cuando LLegaste

Konichiwa

Que bueno que les gusto el primer capitulo gracias a los reviews de Kuchiki Rukia 7 &

Tsukishirohime-chan. Intente ponerle las recomendaciones que me dijeron ojala les resulte mas fácil leerlo así ^^. De hecho si tenia guiones cada dialogo pero Word me lo puso con viñetas por eso no salieron jeje. Bueno les dejo el 2ndo capitulo me dicen si quieren que lo continúe ^^.

***Pensamientos***

**- Diálogos**

_Flashbacks_

Sayonara

R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo II

Ichigo se dirigió a Akaira, con su habitual ceño fruncido, para preguntarle porque estaba tan callada el día de hoy. Normalmente ella era alegre y casi siempre estaba con sus amigas o luchando contra el pervertido de Keigo pero hoy estaba diferente, aunque Ichigo creía saber la razón.

**- ****Y ahora que te sucede, amargada.**

**- ****Cállate, yo no soy amargada es solo que……..en verdad odio la lluvia, me recuerda aquel día.**

Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos al oír esto pero aun así no se sorprendió, conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para exaltarse por esa respuesta.

**- ****Cierto **_ le contesto el pelinaranja**.-La verdad ami también me recuerda lo mismo.**

**- ****Ichigo nisan…**

Akaira no tubo tiempo para decir nada más porque entro al salón el profesor de ciencias, Mayuri sensei, y el es uno de los profesores más estrictos por lo que Ichigo se regreso a su lugar rápido.

**- ****Ohio. Chicos el día de hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes**.

Akaira recordó las dos figuras que vio afuera y se pregunto si esos nuevos estudiantes serian los mismos que se bajaron del auto hacia unos minutos.

**- ****Pueden pasar, y digan sus nombres a la clase por favor.**

Después de eso la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres, el primero mas alto que el segundo. Uno de ellos tenía ojos azules, al igual que su cabello, lo cual llamo la atención de los jóvenes de la clase que empezaron a hablar entre ellos. El segundo era muy pálido, tenia cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y ojos verdes. Ambos entraron al salón con paso lento y se pararon frente a la clase. El segundo que entro fue el primero en presentarse:

**- ****Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer, vengo de Las Noches High school, es un placer conocerlos**_dicho esto se inclino hacia el frente mostrando respeto.

Mayuri sensei se dirigió al otro joven, el de cabello azul el cual tenía un ceño fruncido y mostraba ser una persona fría y rebelde. Tenía media camisa desfajada y abiertos los 2 primeros botones de la camisa revelando su pecho. La mayoría de las mujeres de la clase lo miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne el cual quisieran devorar. Y los hombres hablaban mal de el por envidia y celos. Envidia por el cuerpo bien formado que tenia y celos porque las mujeres de la clase parecían interesarse mas en el.

**- ****Ya viste tiene cabello azul….que ridículo no crees, talvez quiera llamar la atención.**

El peliazul escucho ese comentario y estallo en enojo.

**- ****Que dijiste!! Tienes algún problema conmigo, imbecil?!**

Todos los miraron asustados, en especial el chico que había echo el comentario de su cabello azul. Sin embargo Mayuri sensei lo detuvo antes de que hiciera una tontería.

**- ****Joven, no olvide que esta en una escuela no en una correccional, aquí tiene que comportarse.**

**- ****Tsk, da igual.**

**- ****Me alegra que aya entendido, ahora hágame el favor de presentarse.**

El peliazul mostraba una cara de enojo pero no le quedaba mas remedio.

**- ****Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, y vengo del mismo lugar que él** _ dijo señalando a Ulquiorra.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se salio del salón.

**- ****Perdone el comportamiento de Grimmjow, le aseguro que no se repetirá, Mayuri sensei.**

Ulquiorra lo miro con una mirada monótona y vacía.

Nadie se había dado cuanta de eso, solo una estudiante, Inoue Orihime.

**- *****Tiene una mirada muy triste, que le abra pasado***_ pensó.

Mientras tanto al frente Mayuri sensei medito las palabras de Ulquiorra y luego..

**- ****Akaira san, ¿me aria el favor como prefecta de traer de vuelta a Grimmjow?**

Ichigo se sobresalto al oír la orden, ya que no quería que se acercara a ese tal Grimmjow. Akaira miro incrédula a Mayuri sensei cuando escucho la orden pero aun así la cumplió.

**- ****Hai, Mayuri sensei.**

Justo después se levanto de su asiento y salio del salón dispuesta a encontrar a Grimmjow como lo había ordenado Mayuri sensei.

**- ****Aaah! Donde se habrá metido, se veía enojado y tenia el ceño fruncido, me recuerda a mi hermano, espero que pueda traerlo sin problemas.**

Al final de el pasillo de el tercer piso estaba Grimmjow con las manos en los bolsillos y recargado en la pared, estaba viendo hacia fuera, donde la lluvia ya había parado.

- ***Parece que hoy es el día de ver por la ventana***_pensó la castaña.

Se dirigió hacia el despacio, el tipo la asustaba un poco aunque su orgullo no dejaba que lo admitiera.

**- ****Amm disculpa pero mi deber de prefecta es llevarte de vuelta al salón de clases.**

**- ****Mmm?**_ Grimmjow volteo y la miro.

Akaira también le dirigió una mirada pero se dio cuenta de algo: el tenia lo ojos mas hermosos que ella jamás hubiera visto, eran azul cielo y el ellos se reflejaba determinación, y algo de tristeza

**- ****¿Oye traes lentes de contacto?_**pregunto la castaña

Akaira se acerco a Grimmjow para ver más de cerca sus ojos. La reacción de Grimmjow fue de sorpresa y molestia, no le gustaba que la gente se acercara a el

**- ****¿Que demonios dijiste?**

**- ****Que si traes contactos, es que tus ojos son muy hermosos, son como zafiros.**

**- ****Tsk, que molesta eres mujer, y aléjate estas muy cerca.**

Grimmjow le dio un pequeño empujón a Akaira para que se alejara de el.

**- ****Eres muy raro, como sea mejor vámonos si no entras a clase tendré problemas con Mayuri sensei.**

Dicho esto se volteo y se dirigió a las escaleras, luego se detuvo y se giro hacia Grimmjow.

**- ****Por cierto no me llamo ``mujer´´ mi nombre es Kurosaki Akaira ¿nee?**

Los ojos de Grimmjow se abrieron al momento de oír ese nombre.

-_*****_**Kurosaki?..Así que ella es**_*****__ Grimmjow apretó los puños y se dirigió enojado hacia ella.

**- ****Tsk, ya que…..y por cierto no tengo contactos, mujer.**

Akaira lo miro sorprendida para contestarle.

**- ****Pues eres afortunado de tener unos ojos tan bellos **_ luego soltó una risita, por un momento esos ojos la habían hecho olvidarse la lluvia que tanto odiaba.


	3. Cuando comence a conocerte

Konichiwa!

De nuevo gracias por los reviews y que bueno que les gusto mi historia este capitulo esta pequeño pero mas tarde subire otro espero les guste. Otra cosa espero que no les moleste que Ulquiorra sea un poco Ooc en mi fic jeje de todas maneras no saldra mucho esto es principalmente de Grimmjow.

**-****Diálogos**

***Pensamientos***

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece(bueno fuera T_T) es del Gran Tite Kubo-sama, a mi solo me pertenece Akaira.

Pongan reviews para saber si les gusta por favor

Nos leemos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer hacer que Grimmjow regresara a clases había sido mas fácil de lo que Akaira creía. El la siguió sin protestar ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había descubierto hacia unos minutos.

_FlashBack_

_No me llamo ``mujer´´ soy Akaira Kurosaki¿ nee?_

_*¿Kurosaki?..Así que ella es*_

_Fin del FlashBack_

- ***No puedo** **creerlo así que ella es la de todo, ella es mi meta. Demonios que problemático ni siquiera se como empezar a hacer esta estupidez.***

- **Estas muy callado, ¿estas bien?**_ Grimmjow fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la dulce voz de Akaira.

- **Si, no es nada solo déjame en paz y no me molestes quieres, mujer.**

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Akaira, ella odiaba ver a la gente triste y por alguna razón ella estaba segura de que Grimmjow estaba triste. Por fin llegaron a clase donde Mayuri sensei esperaba a Grimmjow para asignarles su lugares a el y a Ulquiorra. En cuanto llegaron Akaira se dirigió a su lugar y dejo a Grimmjow al frente. Ulquiorra se acerco y le susurro a Grimmjow:

- **Cálmate, Jaggerjacks si sigues así arruinaras nuestros planes.**

**- Querrás decir sus planes.**

Mayuri sensei interrumpió sus discusión con la asignación de los lugares.

- **Bien Ulquiorra tu te sentaras atrás de Inoue Orihime es la chica de cabello naranja que esta aya.**

**- Hai, Mayuri sensei.**

Después se dirigió al peliazul para decirle cual seria su asiento.

**- Y tu Grimmjow te sentaras a lado de Kurosaki Akaira, la cual seguro ya conoces. Y por cierto Akaira ****tú serás la encargada a partir de mañana de ponerlo al corriente con las clases ¿esta claro?**

**- Hai, Mayuri sensei*¡¡No puede ser, por que el estaría mejor que fuera Ulquiorra san el se ve menos…..violento!!***

- **¿Entendido Grimmjow?**

**- Como sea* Parece que el maldito mundo esta en mi contra***

El timbre sonó y Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Orihime miro a Ulquiorra acercarse y sintió como se sentaba detrás de ella, por alguna razón el la ponía nerviosa.

- **Konichiwa, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, gusto en conocerte_ lo saludo Orihime con una sonrisa.**

**- Hai, tu ya sabes mi nombre así que no es necesario que me presente.**

Orihime lo miro con desconcierto por la respuesta y se volteo un poco triste por lo recién escuchado. Al otro lado Grimmjow estaba sentado al lado de Akaira, ella miraba la ventana mientras el la miraba a ella. Ella ya lo había notado pero no había querido voltear a verlo. Grimmjow fue el primero en abrirle conversación en medio de la clase de matemáticas.

**- Al parecer no podré deshacerme de ti en un buen rato ****¿verdad?**

**- ¿Aaa? Si, tienes razón al menos hasta que estés familiarizado con las clases** _ le contesto con una sonrisa.

El resto del día paso tranquilo Grimmjow no volvió a abrirle conversación pero aun asi Akaira sentía que era observada en ciertos momentos, y al voltear se da cuenta que era el quien la observaba. De regreso a casa, Ichigo y ella hablaban sobre eso.

**- No quiero que te acerques a Grimmjow.**

**- No exageres, Onisan, además Mayuri sensei me dijo que yo debía se su guía por un tiempo. Es inofensivo créeme.**

**- No me importa, me da mala espina. Si tienes que estar cerca de el al menos asegúrate de que no estén solos, avísame o dile a tus amigas que te acompañen.**

**- Eres muy paranoico pero lo are ¿nee?**_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa el acostumbrado recibimiento de el loco de su padre fastidio mas al pelinaranja de lo que ya iba.

**- ****¡Hijo mío ¿Ya te conseguiste novia?! ¡Dime que si o no podré ver a tu madre a lo ojos!**

**- No empieces, viejo…hablando de eso quede de llamar a Rukia al regresar a casa.**

Después de eso Ichigo corrió escaleras arriba con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Akaira solo sonrío. Y se dirigió a la cocina a saludar a una de sus hermanas.

**- ****Konichiwa Yuzu-chan.**

La rubia se dirigió hacia ella para darle un caluroso abrazo.

**- Bienvenida, Akaira-neechan!**

Minutos después apareció Karin, que venia de jugar al futbol con sus amigos.

**- Bienvenida Akaira-ne_ Karin se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar un gran vaso de agua.**

**- Arigato, Karin. Iré arriba un rato, tengo que hacer tarea ¿me llamas cuando este la cena, Yuzu?**

**- Hai**_ le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia arriba directo a su habitación. Al pasar por la habitación de Ichigo escucho como su hermano hablaba muy emocionado con su amiga Rukia, lo cual la hizo sonreír, luego llego a su puerta. Su puerta tenia una mariposa colgada, así como Ichigo tenia una placa con el numero 15. Abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola detrás de ella.

**- Al fin mi dulce hogar…**_ se dijo para si misma.

Akaira dejo su mochila a un lado de su tocador y se tumbo en la cama cansada por el largo día que había pasado.

**- Hoy si que a sido un día diferente**_ dicho esto vio la ventana situada junto a su cama para observar el sol que se ocultaba revelando el anochecer.- Vaya al parecer las nubes se dispersaron.

Luego cayo en un profundo sueño hasta que Ichigo la despertó.

**- Akaira despierta ya esta la cena.**

**- ¿Mmm?...hai.**

Akaira bajo a cenar. Ella amaba cenar con su familia, en pocas palabras amaba su familia, aunque su madre ya no estuviera con ellos, ella sentía que ella los miraba y sonreía.


	4. Cuando me salvaste

Aquí otro capitulo!!

Gracias a todos los que siguen a mi rara imaginación =D

Ojala les guste

Nos leemos!

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece es del gran Tite Kubo-sama (ojala Grimmjow si me perteneciera..jeje) a mi solo me pertenece Akaira.

Al día siguiente los hermanos Kurosaki llegaron temprano, era viernes el día favorito de todos, y lo primero que hizo Akaira fue dirigirse a Grimmjow para darle su horario de clases.

**- Aquí tienes, Grimmjow, copie el horario de clases para que te pongas al corriente con los libros** _ le dijo Akaira con una sonrisa.

**- Mmm…a si como sea, donde debo comprar los entupidos libros, mujer.**

**- ¡¡No me digas mujer, me llamo Akaira!!**

**- Si bueno, la verdad me importa una mierda como te** llames.

Akaira se enojo y le aventó una hojita con una dirección de una librería.

- **¡Eres un desgraciado, ve tu solo y a ver quien te dice cuales libros comprar!**

Grimmjow se sorprendió ante la reacción de la castaña y vio el papelito el cual decía:

Grimmjow:

Esta es la dirección de la librería escolar:

Calle Kyoto 1965 local 5

Te espero a la salida junto ala puerta de entrada para

Acompañarte y decirte que libros comprar.

Matte nee!

Akaira

Cuando termino de leer la nota dirigió su mirada a Akaira la cual estaba sacando sus libros de la mochila enojada. La observo unos segundos hasta que una monótona voz lo interrumpió.

**- Grimmjow, recuerda cuales son tus ordenes, no hagas una tontería que arruine todo o EL se molestara y te ira mal.**

- **Tsk, eres una molestia, como te odio, Ulquiorra. ¡A mi nadie me dice que hacer me oíste!**

Luego Grimmjow recordó cual era su propósito al ir a esa escuela.

_FlashBack_

_Un hombre dentro de un auto les decía a dos jóvenes a través de la ventana:_

_- Recuerden, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra su único propósito al ir a este instituto son los hermanos Kurosaki, en especial la mujer. _

_- Hai, lo mantendremos informado._respondió Ulquiorra._

_FinFlachBack_

Grimmjow dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Akaira y chasqueo la lengua.

- **Demonios...**

Después de un rato la tercera campana sonó y todos se disponían a comer sus almuerzos.

- **¡¡Akaira chan!!**_ El hiperactivo amigo de Ichigo se dirigía corriendo hacia Akaira para abrazarla como todos los días. Pero un puño lo detuvo en su camino.

**- ¡Tu no eres un verdadero amigo Renji, lo amigos no golpean sus amigos!!**

**- Pues lo amigos no abrazan a sus amigas como unos completos pervertidos!!**

Renji, el joven que paro de golpe a Keigo era el mejor amigo de Akaira desde hacia 4 años, eran inseparables, y Renji la quería como si fuera su hermana.

**- Arigato, Renji**_le dijo a su amigo pelirrojo.

Renji noto algo extraño en la manera de contestar de Akaira así que la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a un lugar apartado.

Grimmjow observaba toda la escena y por alguna razón le dio arrepentimiento de haber tratado tan mal a Akaira, aunque no era su culpa el era así con todas las personas no solo con ella.

- **Que te sucede, estas muy rara hoy**._Renji miraba a Akaira a los ojos mientras le preguntaba.

- **No es nada, es solo que a veces las personas no son lo que piensas que son, pero estoy bien, Renji en serio.**

Ella se regreso con sus amigas dispuesta a tratar de olvidar el comentario de Grimmjow. Las siguientes 3 clases estuvieron tranquilas, cuando sonó la campana a la salida todos corrieron a disfrutar de su fin de semana menos el grupo de amigos de Ichigo y Akaira.

- **¿Akaira vamos un rato a la casa de Renji?**

**- Mmm…ve tu yo me iré a casa, no tengo ánimos de salir el día de hoy.**

**- Segura que esta bien, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?**

**- No, en verdad esta bien, se preguntare algo rápido a Ukitake-sensei sobre el examen y luego me iré a casa.**

**- Esta bien, me marcas al celular cuando llegues a casa.**

**- Hai, Onisan.**

Akaira se acerco con Ukitake sensei cuando el salón quedo vacío. Cuando le explico lo necesario salio del salón dispuesta a irse a casa.

-*Porque me afecta, por que me afecta lo que dijo Grimmjow, no debería. Soy una tonta*

Al llegar fuera del edificio se dio cuenta que Grimmjow estaba recargado a un lado de la entrada. Ella paso de largo creyendo que estaba esperando a Ulquiorra o algo así pero el la llamo.

-**Oi! ¿Adonde vas?**

**- Que te importa…**

**- En la nota que me aventaste decía que irías conmigo a la librería para comprar los malditos libros ¿no es así?**

Akaira volteo al oír estas palabras y sonrío.

- **¡Esta bien vamos!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow y Akaira iban caminando por las calles camino al centro, donde se encontraba la librería.

- **¿Y donde dejaste al imbecil de tu hermano?**

**- ****¡Eii! ¡No hables mal de Ichigo-nisan!...Se fue a la casa de uno de sus amigos.**

**- ****¿Es gay?**

**- ****¡¡Noo!!**_ Después le dio un zape a Grimmjow en la nuca.

- **¡Maldita, quien te crees que eres para golpearme así!**

**- ****Pues soy la hermana del hombre al que le estas diciendo gay**.

Grimmjow frunció mas su ceño y apoyo las manos en la nuca, lo cual hizo que los músculos de sus brazos se notaran. Akaira lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ***En verdad que es muy atractivo***

**- ¿Que miras?**

**- **** ¿Ahh?...nada.**

**- **** Entonces porque maldita razón te pusiste roja.**

Akaira se toco la cara y se apresuro a buscar una escusa.

**- ****Eso es por que...hace calor ya deja de molestarme.**

**- ****Tsk..eres rara mujer.**

Después de un rato de peleas y golpes para la cabeza de Grimmjow llegaron a la librería.

- **Aquí es** _Dijo Akaira alegremente abriendo la puerta.

**- ****¿Que nunca te cansas de estar feliz, mujer?**

Akaira le sonrío como diciéndole que no. Ambos caminaron entre los estantes durante una hora buscando los libros. Al final los encontraron y se dirigieron a la caja a pagarlos. Akaira aun traía la falda del uniforme, la cual podría darles vista a algunos pervertidos. Había un muchacho detrás de la ellos en la fila que estaba viendo a Akaira, pero no se acercaba a ella por miedo a Grimmjow. Cuando salieron se quedaron parados afuera.

**- ****Bien, nos vemos mañana Grimmjow, no olvides ponerte a estudiar ¿nee?**

Luego comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de donde esta Grimmjow. Mientras el la miraba con desconcierto, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que el tipo que estaba detrás de ellos en la fila se fue siguiendo a Akaira.

**- ****Rayos pero que mujer tan problemática**

Akaira iba feliz, no sabia la exacta razón pero lo importante era que ella volvía a ser la misma de antes.

**- ****Ya se, tomare un atajo yéndome por este callejón** _ dicho esto se adentro en el callejón sin darse cuenta que la seguían. Hasta que unas manos sujetaron sus muñecas y la pusieron contra la pared.

**- ****¡¡Aaaaa!! ¡¡Suéltame!!**

Después de gritar un dolor la invadió al parecer la habían golpeado en un ojo.

- **Si no gritas no te volveré a golpear, bonita**

Aquel hombre tenía una mano sobre la boca de Akaira y la otra la estaba pasando bajo su falda cuando algo lo golpeo y cayo al piso del dolor.

- **Maldito…argg**._Exclamo el hombre aun tirado en el piso.

Akaira se resbalo de la pared y cayo de rodillas al piso temblando del miedo y con el ojo sangrando del parpado. No alcanzaba a comprender que había pasado, luego levanto y vista y vio a Grimmjow tomando del cuello al su agresor.

- **¡Como te atreves a tocarla imbecil!**_Grimmjow comenzó a golpearlo hasta que una voz quebrada lo detuvo.

- **Grimmjow…p, por favor…d, detente…**

Grimmjow detuvo los golpes para voltear a ver a Akaira sumida en llanto y con la mejilla llena de sangre. Aventó al piso al tipo y este se fue corriendo cobardemente.

El se acerco para ver su herida.

- **¿Eso es lo único que te izo?**

**- ****Hai, es solo…es solo que yo creí que el me iba a…a**_no soporto mas y se lanzo al pecho de Grimmjow llorando y temblando. El solo paso una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda y se la llevo cargando a su casa.

En su casa Ichigo marcaba a su celular una y otra vez pero ella no le contestaba

- **Akaira donde estas, no debí haberte dejado ir sola soy un idiota.**

En ese momento abrieron la puerta de una patada y la pequeña rubia de la familia grito.

**- ****¡¡Onichan, es Akaira neechan!!**

Ichigo salio corriendo y lo que vio lo hizo enojar pero a la vez lo horrorizo. Grimmjow tenia las manos magulladas y en brazos traía a su hermana inconsciente y con un parpado sangrando.

**- ****¡¡Akaira..Que hiciste maldito!!**

-** ¡No te parece que si yo la hubiera lastimado no estaría aquí, idiota!**

Ichigo lo ignoro y se concentro en atender a su hermana. Le pusieron un pequeño parche en el ojo y le dieron un sedante para que descansara. Grimmjow estuvo ahí hasta que ella fue llevada a su habitación.

**- ****Tendrás que explicarme todo…**

**- ****Cuando quieras,maldito…**

Antes de irse Grimmjow le dedico una mirada de odio a Kurosaki quien le regreso la misma mirada. Luego Grimmjow se fue. En el camino se encontró con un hombre sombrío que al parecer conocía.

**- ****Buen trabajo, Grimmjow, si sigues así podrás cumplir tu meta antes de lo esperado ¿no crees?**

**- ****Tsk…**

Grimmjow siguió caminando pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde. Mientras en la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo vigilaba el sueño de Akaira.

**- ****Grimmjow…_Pronuncio Akaira dormida.**

**- ****Esto no me gusta nada…**


	5. Cuando te agradeci

Konichiwa^^

Sorry por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero me cortaron el Internet ¬¬ grrr

Pues este capitulo esta algo corto pero en lo personal a mi me encanto, ojala a ustedes tambien, y gracias por los reviews,en verdad me animan ^^

Nos Leemos!

Cuidence

Sayonara

**Dialogos**

*Pensamientos*

_Recuerdos_

____________________________________________________________

Akaira despertó como a las 9 de la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido obviamente al golpe del día anterior.

- **No recuerdo nada…solo que…**

_FlashBack_

_Akaira estaba en el piso templando y llorando por lo recién ocurrido, levanto la vista y vio a Grimmjow golpeando al tipo que la había lastimado._

_- __Como te atreves a tocarla imbecil…._Grimmjow comenzó a golpearlo hasta que su quebrada voz lo detuvo._

_- Grimmjow…p por favor…d, detente…_

_FinFlashBack_

- **¿El me salvo y me trajo hasta aquí?**_Murmuro Akaira para si misma aun sin poder creerlo.

- **Si, el te trajo aquí, incluso espero hasta que te curáramos la herida del rostro**._Le contesto una voz muy familiar.

- **Ichigo nisan…**

Akaira se toco el parpado y en efecto tenia unas puntadas y le dolía al contacto con su mano.

- **¿Grimmjow hizo eso?**

**- Si, a mi también me pareció una locura cuando llego contigo en brazos**.

Akaira se sonrojo al instante

- **¿En…brazos??**

Ichigo noto su sonrojo lo cual no le agrado nada

- **¿El te gusta?_**Le soltó Ichigo**.**

Akaira dio un salto y su sonrojo se hizo más evidente.

- **C-Claro que no es solo que debería agradecerle por lo que hizo. Digo se peleo con el tipo que me lastimo y además de eso me trajo cargando hasta aquí eso…no lo hace cualquiera.**

- **Cierto, bueno deberías llamar a Renji, esta muy preocupado por lo que te paso y no pudo venir a verte por su practica de atletismo pero le dije que le llamarías.**

**- ¿¡Le dijiste!? ¡Sabes lo histérico que se pone! En verdad que eres molesto, hermano.**

Ichigo se levanto de la cama le paso el teléfono el cual estaba en el tocador y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

**- Ya te dije que el no me agrada para nada, mejor hazme caso y aléjate de el.**

Akaira lo miro perpleja y antes de poder decir algo Ichigo ya se había ido. Luego llamo a Renji para confirmarle que estaba bien y quedaron de irse a comer juntos a un café que estaba cerca del gimnasio HM, un gimnasio muy famoso y caro.

- **Hola Sr. Kurosaki, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan vine por Akaira para llevarla a comer.**

**- ¡¡Claro que si, creo que pronto mi hija dejara de ser una niña y se convertirá en mujer!!**

Renji se sonrojo y solo se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que Akaira bajara. Como a los 10 minutos bajo. Traía puesto un vestido morado de tirantes con un listón negro en la cintura y mallones del mismo color. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta con un listón del mismo color, a excepción de su fleco el cual por fortuna le tapaba la gasa que cubría su herida.

- **¡Renji!**_Corrió a abrazarlo, por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerlo, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

- **Akaira, me alegra que estés bien, la próxima vez que vea al bastardo de Grimmjow lo voy a…**

- **Espera Renji, el no hizo nada al contrario me salvo del pervertido que me estaba acosando, te lo explicare en el camino.**

Ambos amigos salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta el café. Ya en el, Akaira termino de contar su historia.

**- Ya veo así que el fue ¿el que te llevo a tu casa?**

**- Si, me gustaría encontrarlo para agradecerle pero no se nada de el, supongo que le tendré que agradecer hasta el lunes en clase.**

**- Mmm, sabes que a Ichigo no le agrada que se te acerque, ¿verdad?**

**- A Ichigo no le gusta que nadie se me acerque además ¡el me salvo! Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si Grimmjow no hubiera llegado.**

**- Cierto** _ en ese momento sonó el celular de Renji.

- **Contesta no hay problema**_ le dijo Akaira con una sonrisa.

- **Gracias….Alo?.......... Es necesario?............Esta bien ya voy para aya**

Renji colgó y se dirigió a Akaira con una expresión molesta.

**- Mi entrenador dijo que debía ir a practicar hoy también ¿te molesta si lo dejamos aquí y mas al rato paso a tu casa?**

**- Claro no importa, yo iré a recoger unas cosas al hospital de papa y regresare a casa.**

Renji se puso de pie se dirigió a ella y la abrazo.

- **Cuídate mucho, tonta.**

**- Claro que lo are, cabeza de piña.**

**- Te estaré marcando hasta que sepa que estas en tu casa**

**- Si, no te preocupes.**

Se soltaron y Renji corrió a la salida, Akaira lo vio por la ventana y sonrío, luego por alguna razón dirigió su mirada a la ventana del Gimnasio de enfrente y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

**- ¡Grimmjow!**

En efecto Grimmjow estaba haciendo ejercicio en la ventana del Gimnasio de enfrente (el cual solo era para hombres). Akaira tomo sus cosas y se dirigió aya.

Al entrar todos la miraron raro ya que ninguna mujer entraba a un gimnasio de hombres. Ella se dio cuenta pero no le tomo importancia sabia que nadie le haría nada mientras Grimmjow estuviera ahí. Grimmjow estaba haciendo pesas, y por el esfuerzo tenia lo ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de que Akaira estaba ahí hasta que ella le toco el hombro, el abrió los ojos y la miro.

**- Konichiwa, Grimmjow**

**- Dime una cosa mujer** _ dijo poniéndose de pie_ **¡Sabias que este es un maldito gimnasio para hombres!**

- **Si lo se, pero no pude evitar venir a agradecerte por lo que hiciste.**

**- ¡¿Solo por esa estupida razón entraste hasta aquí?!**

- **Pues…si _** dijo agachando la cabeza lo cual hizo que su herida se viera.

Grimmjow miro la herida, dio un suspiro de enfado y siguió ablando.

- **Pues si no te largas de aquí pasara lo mismo de ayer y esta vez no arriesgare mis manos.**

Akaira miro sus nudillos, estaban vendados y sus dedos estaban raspados.

- **¿Te hiciste eso cuando me salvaste de aquel hombre?**

Grimmjow miro sus nudillos, frunció el ceño y le contesto.

- **Si, aunque no es nada comparado con la enorme cosa que tienes en la frente, mujer.**

Akaira toco su frente y mientras reflexionaba su respuesta un tipo paso y le chiflo volteando a ver su espalda baja.

**- ¡Que miras, idiota!**

**- Yo amm nada, Grimmjow-sama.**

**- Entonces lárgate**

**- Hai**

Akaira se sorprendió al ver la reacción de miedo del tipo que le chiflo.

- **Parece que todos te tienen miedo aquí.**

**- Tsk, bola de cobardes.**

**- Etto…bueno Grimmjow ya me voy solo quería agradecerte y ya lo hice así que…**_ Akaira se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero una mano sujeto su muñeca.

- **Espérame afuera, mujer yo también ya me voy.**

**- Pero no necesito que me…**

**- Cállate y espérame afuera, ya que todos los depravados imbeciles de aquí te vieron si dejo que te largues sola te pasara lo mismo de ayer.**

Akaira se sonrojo pero esta vez Grimmjow no lo noto. Grimmjow solo traía puesta una pantalonera así que tomo una toalla y se seco el sudor de su torso.

Mientras el lo hacia Akaira lo miraba con la boca abierta hasta que el lo noto.

**- ¡¿Que demonios me vez, parezco un trozo de carne o que?!**

**- ¿Ehh?..No solo estaba viendo tu cicatriz ¿como te la hiciste?**

Grimmjow se sorprendió y con sus dedos toco la zona de la cicatriz.

**- Que te importa…**

**- Tienes razón aun no somos tan cercanos para que me cuentes todo sobre ti, así que esperare hasta que tu quieras decírmelo ¿nee?_**le respondió Akaira con una sonrisa.

Grimmjow la miro sorprendido y luego tomo una sudadera se la puso tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

**- Que demonios estas esperando, ¿¡vas a venir o no!?**_ le grito Grimmjow a Akaira que se había quedado atrás.

- **¿Ehh? No, ya voy…**

Grimmjow sostuvo la puerta para que pasara Akaira, pero ella se topo con un tipo que iba entrando.

- **Vaya, vaya, Grimmjow quien diría que te encontraría aquí con una mujer.**

**- Piérdete, Nnoitra**

**- Que grosero, ni siquiera me presentas a tu amiga, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nnoitra Jiruga**._ dijo este tomándole la mano y besándosela.

- **Mucho gusto, Akira Kurosaki.**

Nnoitra la miro y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Eres muy bonita, Akaira san.**

**- Amm…arigato.**

Enojado, Grimmjow interrumpió la presentación de Nnoitra golpeando su brazo para que la soltara.

**- No la toques y lárgate.**

**- Esta bien, por hoy lo dejare así, pero no te confíes Grimmjow, cuida tu espalda.**

Nnoitra entro en el gimnasio dejando solos a Grimmjow y Akaira.

- **Que raro era, ese tal Nnoitra.**

**- No te acerques a el, es un maldito depravado, ¿entendiste?**

**- Ahora te estas pareciendo ami hermano.**

**- No me compares con el marica de tu hermano…**

**- ¡¡Deja de llamarlo así!!**_ Akaira lo golpeo en la nuca como el otro día.

- **¡¡Que maldita cosa te pasa, mujer!!**

**- ¡Y no me digas mujer! Soy Kurosaki Akaira**_ le dijo sonriendo.

- *Kurosaki…..maldito nombre*

Akaira y Grimmjow caminaron por la calle hasta que Akaira dio la vuelta en la calle contraria a su casa.

- **Oi, mujer, ¿!que tu casa no es para el otro lado?! **

**- Si, pero yo nunca dije que iba a mi casa**._ dicho esto pensó que Grimmjow se iría pero en vez de eso la siguió.

- **Como molestas, mujer, en verdad que no se porque tienes la maldita costumbre de moverte tanto.**

Ambos caminaron un buen tramo, en el cual Akaira se preguntaba muchas cosas, ¿Porque la había seguido?, ¿Por que la había salvado? O mejor aun ¿Por que aun seguía con ella, si tanta molestia era para el?

- *Quien eres en verdad, Grimmjow Jeaguerjacks?*_ se pregunto mientras miraba su rostro con su habitual ceño fruncido.


	6. Cuando comenzaste a conocerme

Konichiwa

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo esta algo corto también pero revela un poco del pasado de Akaira, muchas gracias por los reviews a Fer-sama, tokiro-goi, Kendrix Princess y FanyGekko. Que bueno que les gusto =D Bueno aquí les dejo el otro cuidence Sayonara.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece es del gran Tite Kubo-sama a mi solo me pertenece Akaira(y en mi sueños Grimmjow )

**Diálogos**

*Pensamientos*

_Flashbacks_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Tokio sin hablar hasta que Grimmjow rompió el silencio.

- **¿Y se puede saber a donde demonios vamos?**

**- Pues debo ir a recoger unos paquetes al hospital de mi papa y luego ir a comprar ropa para el festival, pero dado que tengo que ir por los paquetes supongo que iré por la ropa otro día** _ le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

- **Mmm... ¿cual festival?**

**- Pues el festival de fuegos artificiales de Tokio todos los años cae el 31 de octubre y ese día es mi cumpleaños, así que en vez de celebrarlo vamos todos juntos al festival.**

**- Que estupidez.**

Akaira golpeo a Grimmjow en la nuca como lo hacia desde hacia unos días. En unos minutos ya estaban frente al gran hospital de la familia Kurosaki. Ambos se dirigieron adentro, al entrar Akaira se acerco a la recepción donde una pequeña joven los atendió.

- **Konichiwa, Akaira san, hace mucho que no venias por aquí** _ le dijo la recepcionista muy alegre.

- **Hai, Hinamori san, es que últimamente Ichigo es el que venia por los paquetes pero hoy esta ocupado.**

**- Que bueno así pude verte**_ le dijo una voz masculina desde atrás.

Akaira, Grimmjow e incluso Hinamori voltearon, donde vieron a un hombre alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

- **Konichiwa, ****Hisagi**** senpai**_dijo Akaira en un modo triste.

- **Me alegra que ayas venido hacia mucho que no te veía. Estas en verdad hermosa Akaira san.**

**- Arigato, Es cierto hace mucho que no nos veíamos, tu también has cambiado mucho Hisagi sen…**_Akaira fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Hisagi(N/A: al estilo Kaname y Yuuki jeje)

- **Te extrañe mucho Akaira san.**

Grimmjow miraba la escena con su habitual ceño fruncido y cara de odio al mundo, aunque parecía no importarle la verdad es que se preguntaba quien era el.

-*Y ese tipo quien demonios será*_pensó Grimmjow.

Después de unos segundos Hisagi soltó a Akaira y se dirigió a Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

- **Lo siento, no sabia que venias con Akaira san.**

**- Estas idiota o que si entre con ella, y en este momento estoy con ella, eso quiere decir ¡¡que vine con ella!!**_respondió con gran enojo.

- **Gomensai Hisagi senpai, el es Grimmjow es un compañero de la escuela.**_intervino Akaira antes de que Grimmjow lo golpeara.

- **Hai mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Hisagi Shuhei, asistente personal del padre de Akaira.**

Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Hisagi se despidió.

- **Bueno debo irme, tengo compromisos que atender**

**- Claro ser asistente debe joderte verdad, Hisagi?**_ respondió Grimmjow aun enojado. Akaira estaba asustada por las reacciones de Grimmjow así que apresuro todo.

- **Adiós, Hisagi senpai, fue…..bueno volver a verte** _ respondió con mirada triste, lo cual Hisagi no noto, pero Grimmjow si.

- **Claro, igual, hasta luego, Grimmjow, fue in placer supongo.**

Grimmjow no contesto solo dio un suspiro de enojo. Ambos observaron a Hisagi subirse al elevador. Grimmjow volteo a ver a Akaira la cual tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada muy triste.

- **Y a ti que demonios te pasa, mujer, siempre estas con tu maldita sonrisa y de pronto te volviste amargada**

**- ¿Yo?**

**- No, la otra mujer de aya, ¡claro que tu maldición!**

**- Yo no estoy triste solo me quede pensando, vamos tenemos que ir abajo por las cajas**_dijo subiéndose al otro elevador.

Grimmjow reconoció esa mirada, fue la misma que tenia cuando le aventó la nota de los libros el otro día.

- **Si, claro y yo…………………espera un momento dijiste ¡¡CAJAS!!**

**- Amm si, te dije que veníamos por unos paquetes.**

El se acerco al elevador y subió a el con muy enojado y diciendo groserías.

- **¡¿Y esperas que yo cargué tus estupidas cajas!?**

**- Pues ya que estas aquí, si, a menos que estén muy pesadas para ti claro**._dijo provocándolo.

- **Claro que no, esas malditas cajas no representaran ningún esfuerzo para mi, ¡¡pero no soy tu maldito burro de carga!!**

Akaira soltó una pequeña risa después de lo que dijo Grimmjow.

**- No, claro que no, pero en primer lugar yo nunca te pedí que me acompañaras recuerdas.**

**- Maldición, nunca conocí a alguien tan molesta como tu, mujer.**

Akaira solo lo miro y sonrío un poco. Unos minutos después llegaron al almacén donde una mujer muy alta los atendió.

- **Konichiwa, Akaira sama, enseguida traigo los paquetes.**_ dijo entrando por una puerta atrás de ella.

- **Hai, Isane san.**

Ambos se quedaron esperando hasta que Grimmjow le pregunto:

- **¿Porque te dijo Akaira sama, no eres la gran cosa?**

**- ¿Ehh?..a pues supongo que por que soy hija del dueño del hospital…y a que te refieres con que no soy la gran cosa **_ dijo golpeándolo en la nuca.

Grimmjow se quedo pensando y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_FlashBack_

_- Y te saque de ese agujero donde estabas con un solo propósito, Grimmjow, y el dia de hoy tu misión comienza._

_Un Grimmjow muy lastimado y con una sangrante cicatriz estaba sentado con la cabeza baja escuchando al hombre frente a el._

_- Y esa es _ siguió el hombre _ encontrar a Kurosaki Akaira, y traérmela, para que pueda tomar mi venganza con mis manos, y de paso puedes vengarte de el otro Kurosaki._

_- Hai._

_FinFlachBack_

Grimmjow fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la mujer regreso con 3 cajas.

- **Aquí tiene Akaira sama**_ le dijo sonriente.-**Espero que no estén muy pesadas.**

- **No te preocupes, Isane san**_ dijo viendo de reojo a un Grimmjow muy molesto.

- **Bueno, la primera caja son 80 cajas de agujas, la segunda son 100 cajas de medicamentos sedantes, y la tercera son 400 paquetes de gasas.**

**- Hai, arigato, Isane san, fue un placer verte ojala venga mas seguido.**

**- Claro, aunque ten cuidado Hisagi esta por ahí, y no creo que quieras verlo ¿verdad?**

Akaira regreso su mirada triste y apretó sus pequeños puños sobre la mesa.

- **Hai, lo se hace rato lo vi, pero gracias por la advertencia, Sayonara, Isane san.**

Akaira intento tomar las cajas, pero en efecto juntas estaban muy pesadas, hasta que en medio de su esfuerzo Grimmjow las agarro con una enorme facilidad.

- **¿Ah?**

**- ¿Que demonios me vez, quieres llevártelas tu o que?**

**- No, solo ya vámonos de aquí.**

Ambos regresaron al elevador dispuestos a irse del hospital. Grimmjow la miro con desconcierto, ya que seguía con sus puños apretados, y sus ojos húmedos como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas. Grimmjow soltó las cajas y la acorralo en la pared tomándola de los hombros.

- **¡¡Grimmjow, que haces ten cuidado con las cajas!!**

**- Al diablo las cajas, ¿que demonios te sucede, mujer?**

**- Ami no me pasa nada, ¡¡suéltame ya por favor!!**

**- No hasta que me digas que demonios te hizo el cabrón de Hisagi…**

Akaira lo miro desconcertada por su repentina pregunta pero el solo hecho de oír ese nombre la hacia enojarse y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- **Yo no puedo,¡¡¡nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, que te hace creer que te lo diré a ti!!!Apenas te conozco, y yo…no puedo.**

En ese momento se abrió el elevador y Grimmjow la dejo ir, tomo las cajas y salio dejando a Akaira atrás. Ella reacciono se seco sus lagrimas y salio del elevador. Caminaron en silencio hasta que esta vez Akaira rompió el silencio.

- **El día que tú me digas como te hiciste esa cicatriz, yo te diré que me hizo Hisagi.**

Grimmjow se sorprendió ante lo que ella dijo, suspiro y le contesto.

**- Tsk, hecho**


	7. Cuando estuviste conmigo

KOnichiwa!!

Se que me tarde en actualizar pero es que tuve problemas con mi Internet.^^

Este capitulo esta tranquilo pero después de este comienza lo bueno ( y no me refiero a el lemmon, para ese todavía falta jeje) Bueno espero que les guste dejen reviews por que es lo que me inspira a seguir con mi fic jeje. Nos leemos, cuídense.

OoOSayonaraOoO

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece es del gran Tite Kubo-sama a mi solo me pertenece Akaira (y Grimmjow en mis sueños XD)

**Dialogos**

*Pensamientos*

_Recuerdos_

Después del trato de Akaira la tensión entre ellos había disminuido y

- **Pues tú ya conoces mi casa ¿verdad?**

**- Ayer después de que perdieras la conciencia por el golpe de ese imbecil te traje hasta aquí, el incluso el idiota de tu hermano creyó que yo había sido el maldito que te había golpeado.**

**- ¿De verdad?, nisan idiota.**

Akira miro a Grimmjow de nuevo y se dio cuenta que además de traer las cajas llevaba su mochila del gimnasio.

- **Wow, en verdad que eres muy fuerte.**

**- ¿Mm? Por que lo dices, mujer.**

**- Pues por que no cualquiera cargaría todas esas cosas y ni siquiera sudar ¿nee?**

**- Que molesta eres.**

Akaira se sonrojó un poco pero Grimmjow no lo noto esta vez.. Minutos después llegaron a la casa Kurosaki.

- **Al fin llegamos estoy cansada..**

**- ¡¡QUE!!¡¡Cansada tu!! ¡¡Yo fui el que llevo todas las malditas cosas!!**

**- Es cierto pero yo ya había caminado mas que tu**_ soltó una risita y corrió a la puerta para abrirla al parecer no había nadie en casa.

- **Mmm, olvide que hoy era le juego de soccer de Karin-chan, bueno no importa de seguro llegaran en unas horas.**

Akaira entro y Grimmjow detrás de ella recordando al noche de ayer cuando entro por esa misma puerta con Akaira en brazos y sangrando.

**- Puedes dejar las cajas ahí por favor.**

Grimmjow puso o más bien aventó las cajas.

- **Ya esta, y ahora que demonios vas a hacer, ya que la parecer no hay nadie en tu casa.**

**- Pues no se…¿quieres quedarte un rato mientras viene mi familia?**

El no esperaba esa repuesta, pero eso le serviría para investigar más ella.

**- Ya qué, no tengo nada mejor que ha…oye mujer, tu parpado esta sangrando de nuevo**.

Akaira toco la gasa que cubría la herida y era verdad al parecer se había abierto la herida un poco.

- **Es verdad, con que por eso me había empezado a doler hace rato** _ dijo con una sonrisa.

- *Porque demonios sonríe si su herida se abrió de nuevo -_-U***Como sea deberíamos regresar a que te hagan otras puntadas **_ dijo poniéndose de pie.

- **No, esta bien, es solo que no a cerrado por completo, es normal créeme. Solo debo ponerme un poco de antibiótico, una gasa nueva y ¡listo!**

Grimmjow la miro con semblante molesto mientras se volvía a sentar.

- **Voy por el antibiótico, esta en mi habitación, ¿Podrías sacar un paquete de gasas de la caja por favor?**

Akaira corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación mientras que Grimmjow se quedaba sacando la dichosa gasa.

**- Así que esta es la clínica Kurosaki, aquí empezó todo** _ apretó los puños tanto que las heridas de sus manos también se abrieron de nuevo.

- **Demonios…**

Akaira regreso con una pequeña botella blanca.

**- Ya esta, aquí lo traigo. ¿Sacaste la gasa?¡¡Grimmjow tus manos!!**

Corrió y sujeto sus manos sangrantes mientras le quitaba los vendajes. Grimmjow se sorprendió al ver que tan grandes eran sus manos en comparación con las de Akaira.

- **No deberías, hacer tanto esfuerzo. Lo siento no debí haberte pedido que cargaras las cajas.**

**- No fue por eso, mujer. Mejor deja de lamentarte y ponme esa maldita cosa también**.

Akaira lo miro y soltó su mano, se dirigió a un estante con mucho cajones, saco dos vendas y un algodón. Regreso y comenzó a quitar las ensangrentadas vendas de la manos de Grimmjow.

-** Además si no hubiera cargado tus estupidas cajas, quien las hubiera traído.**

**- Pues….talvez yo podría haberlas traído, no soy tan inútil como tú crees.**

**- Yo no dije que eras inútil, solo eres débil**._respondió Grimmjow.

**- Si eres de esos tipos que creen que las mujeres son débiles, te golpeare en….**

**- Ya cállate mujer, no soy machista, y me imagino donde me golpearías si lo fuera.**

Akaira se sonrojo y termino de quitar las vendas cuando sintió que un líquido caliente resbalada por su ojo.

**- ¡Ahh!....es, es sangre.**

**- Que escandalosa eres.**

Grimmjow se paro fue al baño y mojo una de las vendas que había traído Akaira. Cuándo regresó quita la gasa de la herida y limpio con la venda mojada.

**- No se abrió tanto, solo debes cambiar esta cosa con mas frecuencia, mujer**.

Grimmjow tomo un trozo de algodón lo mojo con antibiótico y lo unto con delicadeza en la herida, luego pego la gasa. Mientras Grimmjow hacia esto Akaira lo miraba a los ojos, en verdad que eran unos ojos hermosos: No eran muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños, tenían una bonita forma y eran de un color azul hermoso, era como si miraras el cielo a través de dos pequeñas ventanas.

- **Ya esta**_ Grimmjow la miro y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando mucho.

- **Que demonios estas mirando.**

**- Nada, es solo que…en verdad tiene unos ojos hermosos.**

**- En vez de preocuparte por mis ojos deberías** **poner mas atención a tu herida, mujer.**

**- A claro, arigato. Ahora déjame curarte a ti.**

Akaira se levanto y fue por otra venda al mismo lugar de antes. Regreso y repitió lo mismo que Grimmjow había hecho con ella.

**- Listo, tu también deberías preocuparte mas por tus heridas ¿nee?**

**- Como sea, tu también tienes ojos de color, por que te impresionan tanto los míos..**

**- Es cierto….pero mis ojos son verdes y los tuyo azules, son diferentes, los tuyos me recuerdan al zafiro, y el zafiro es mi piedra favorita.**

En ese momento sonó el celular de Akaira. Corrió hasta su bolso y lo saco, vio la pantalla en la que marcaba el numero de Renji.

- **Mochi mochi**

_**- ¿Akaira estas bien?_**_se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

**- Hai, ya estoy en casa, mis familia no esta pero supongo que llegaran pronto no te preocupes.**

_**- Hai, no salgas si es posible**_**, **_**y cuídate.**_

**- Claro, tu también cuídate, cabeza de piña. Sayonara.**

Akaira colgó y regreso al sentarse en el sofá donde estaba Grimmjow.

- **Era Renji…cada día es mas sobre protector.**

**- ¿Acaso te pregunte?**

Akaira lo miro perpleja por su repentina actitud

**- Dime una cosa, ¿eres bipolar?**

**- Maldición, claro que no.**

**- Parece, oye y ahora que lo pienso ¿donde vives?**

Grimmjow abrió mucho los ojos, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

**- No tengo familia, si es lo que preguntas. Vivo con el idiota de Ulquiorra y con el imbecil de hace rato.**

**- ¿Te refieres a Nnoitra?**

**- Si, que por cierto ya te dije que no te acerques a el.**_ después de decir esto se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

- **¿Ya te vas?**

Grimmjow la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y le contesto de mala gana:

- **Debo irme ya, no quiero toparme con el imbecil de tu hermano para que me ahogue con sus estupidas preguntas.**

**- Es cierto, no le agradas mucho a mi hermano.**

**- ¿¡Y tu crees que el ami si?! No seas endemoniadamente ingenua, mujer.**

Akaira se levanto y lo acompaño a la salida, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola y en ella apareció Ichigo.

- **Nisan, ¿por que regresaste tan temprano?**

Ichigo no contesto de inmediato, en vez de eso miro a Grimmjow con enojo y odio.

**- Recordé que no había recogido el pedido de la semana en el hospital y fui pero me dijeron que tu ya habías venido por el, me sorprendí y vine a ver si estabas aquí.**

- **Si, fui, y Grimmjow me acompaño y me hizo el favor de cargar las cajas.**

Grimmjow estaba mirando a Ichigo con el mismo odio, de no haber sido por que Akaira estaba ahí se abría lanzado a golpearlo.

**- ¿Enserio?, que generoso eres, Grimmjow**_ le dijo Ichigo con tono sarcástico.

- **¿Quieres ver que tan generoso soy, idiota?**

- **¡Ya basta!, Grimmjow mejor vete nos vemos el lunes y….gracias por ayudarme**.

Grimmjow miro a Akaira y noto que en sus ojos había mucha preocupación así que calmo su ira y se fue, pero antes le dijo algo a Ichigo en el oído, pero Akaira no alcanzo a escuchar. Ichigo entro ala casa, le dirigió una mirada enojada a Akaira y se fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

Akaira estaba confundida, que le había hecho Grimmjow a Ichigo par que se comportara así, e incluso por que Grimmjow lo odiaba tanto también….acaso ya se conocían. Akaira se dirigió a la ventana y miro a Grimmjow irse, luego cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió arriba. Se paro frente a la puerta que tenia el logo del numero 15. Dentro Ichigo recordaba lo que le había dicho Grimmjow en el oído.

_FlashBack_

_- __**¿En serio?, que generoso eres, Grimmjow**_

_**- ¿Quieres ver que tan generoso soy, idiota?**_

_**- ¡Ya basta!, Grimmjow mejor vete nos vemos el lunes y….gracias por ayudarme**__._

_Grimmjow se dirigió al oído de Ichigo antes de irse._

_- __**Créeme, que no e olvidado lo de ese día, estoy alimentando mi odio y pronto lo pagaras.**_

_FinFlashBack_

Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el crujido de su puerta abriéndose. Luego vio a su hermana con ojos llorosos y mirada desesperada.

**- Ichigo-nisan, ¿Que tienes que ver tu con Grimmjow?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno ese es el capitulo de esta vez ademas quiero su opinion para algo.

Si Grimmjow fuera un bello gatito(qe no lo es por que el es una pantera segun el ^^) como lo llamarian.

Ojala me dejen sus opciones por que quiero poner un gatito en el fic jeje.

Bno nos leemos!!


	8. Cuando quise saber mas de ti

KoOnichiwa!!

Que bueno que les gusto el capitulo y sorry pero desde qe entre a la escuela no e tenido tiempo d escribir u.u.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y les prometo que tratre de actualizar mas rapido.

Bueno ai les va el capitulo nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mio es del Gran Tite Kubo-sama, a mi solo me pertenece Akaira (y Grimmjow en mis sueños ^^)

**Diálogos**

*Pensamientos*

_Recuerdos_

- **¡Akaira-chan, la cena esta lista!**_ Grito Yuzu a su hermana.

- **Olvídalo, no creo que la veas hasta mañana**_ contesto Ichigo molesto y mirando hacia las escaleras desde el sofá.

Era domingo, ya era la cena pero Akaira no había querido salir de su habitación desde el sábado. Estaba molesta, confundida y sobretodo muy enojada con Ichigo.

- **Mejor dejémosla, mañana talvez este mejor**._le dijo Karin a Yuzu para

tranquilizarla, ya que la pequeña rubia estaba muy preocupada por su hermana mayor.

En su habitación Akaira estaba tumbada en su cama con los ojos hinchados aun en pijama y tapada con las cobijas abrazando un oso morado.

- **Porque…porque Ichigo reacciono asi…Ichigo…**_ y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Luego recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_FlashBack_

_**- Ichigo-nisan…¿Que tienes que ver tu con Grimmjow?**_

_- __**Nada…**_

_**-¡ No me mientas!_**__ le grito enojada._

_- __**No me dejaste terminar. Nada…..que te importe.**_

_**- Claro que me importa, tú eres mi hermano y el esta en mi vida ahora, quiero saber.**_

_**- ¿¡Y en verdad crees que le importas?!¡¡ Claro que no!! No eres nada para el, no vales nada para el. Crees que le importas a todos pero no es verdad. Talvez por eso Hisagi quiso aprovecharse de ti, por que siempre te haces la victima.**_

_Ichigo estaba muy enojado y le había gritado cosas horribles a Akaira y se dio cuenta de eso al momento en que ella comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas._

_- __**Akaira…..yo no quería…lo siento.**_

_**- No te preocupes, tienes razón.**_

_**- No, no la tengo, yo…**_

_Akaira se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Cerro con seguro y ya adentro se recargo en al puerta y se resbalo hasta caer sentada. Abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar._

_- __**Odio que me conozcas también Ichigo…..en verdad sabes donde me duele mas**__._le dijo al aire._

_FinFlashBack_

El domingo termino y en la mañana del lunes salio Akaira de su habitación, quiso salir medio hora antes a bañarse para no encontrarse con Ichigo. Pero por desgracia Ichigo ya la estaba esperando recargado en la puerta del baño. Akaira lo miro y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. En verdad que la conocía bien.

**- Tus ojos están muy hinchados, ya no deberías llorar.**

**- Tienes razón, además…..no vale la pena llorar por algo así.**

**- Perdóname no quise decirte eso.**

**- No importa…. ¿me dejas pasar?**

Ichigo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar pero al momento en que iba a entrar Ichigo le tomo la mano impidiéndole avanzar.

- **Solo recuerda que eres mi hermana y mi deber es protegerte…**

Akaira comenzó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo pero Ichigo no la vio, la soltó y ella entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- **Ichigo, gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero averiguare lo que paso aun cuando no quieras decírmelo.**

Akaira salio de bañarse y se dirigió a su habitación. Afortunadamente ya no había nadie afuera. Al entrar a su habitación cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su closet. Saco su ya planchado uniforme que consistía en una camisa de botones blanca, una falda de tablas gris arriba de la rodilla y un moño rojo como corbata. Se vistió se puso los zapatos y se sentó frente a su espejo.

- **Al menos la herida ya no esta tan abierta** _ dijo poniéndose antibiótico y una gasa.

Luego comenzó a peinar su cabello. Era largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, un poco ondulado y café oscuro aunque en el sol se veía un poco rojizo. Después de peinarse bien se puso una cinta como diadema de color rojo. Akaira nunca se pintaba, no lo creía necesario pero sus ojos estaban muy hinchados por tanto llorar así que se puso corrector para disimular un poco. Tomo sus cosas y salio. No quiso desayunar así que salio a la escuela antes que Ichigo.

Akaira llego a la escuela muy temprano solo había algunos estudiantes entre ellos Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

- **Ohaio Akaira-chan… ¿que te sucedió en la frente? ¿Y porque lloras?**

Cuando Grimmjow escucho la pregunta volteo a ver hacia donde ella estaba y la vio, que en efecto estaba con los ojos llorosos.

- **Ohaio, Orihime-san, estoy bien, lo de la frente fue un accidente y pues hoy amanecí con los ojos irritados, no es nada.** _ le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

- **¿Enserio?, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras** _ le dijo abrazándola.

Akaira l regreso en abrazo, en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba.

- **Es enserio, arigato Orihime-san.**

Renji observaba la escena a lo lejos y sabía que Ichigo tenía algo que ver en esto.

- *Ahora que hiciste Ichigo?*

Justo en ese momento Ichigo llego, recorrió el salón con la mirada y cuando vio que Akaira ya había llegado se calmo y se fue a sentar a su lugar, junto a Renji.

- **¿Que hiciste esta vez, Ichigo?**_le pregunto Renji en cuanto se sentó.

- **Me pregunto si tenía algo que ver con Grimmjow**_le contesto el pelinaranja lanzándole una mirada de odio a Grimmjow.

Renji abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo.

- **No le dijiste... ¿o si?**

**- Claro que no, pero me hizo enojar y le grite cosas horribles. Me siento muy mal y ahora ella no quiere hablarme, maldición.**

**- ¿Que le dijiste?**

Ichigo le contó a su amigo exactamente lo que paso.

- **Te pásate, Ichigo. Sabes que lo que mas le duele a ella es que menciones a Hisagi.**

**- Lo se, me percate de eso después.**

Akaira tomo su lugar junto a la ventana y las clases empezaron, pero ella no presto atención a ninguna hasta que un pequeño golpe en la cabeza capto su atención.

- ¿**A que horas en tu casa, mujer?**

**- ¿A que te refieres, Grimmjow?**

**- Maldición, ¡¿que no pusiste atención?!**

**- No, lo siento e estado muy distraída estos días**.

_FlashBack_

_**- Bien muchachos como saben nos quedan 6 meses de clases, y para poder pasar de año tienen que pasar todas la materias, incluyendo la mía por supuesto, así que en lugar de examen tendrán que entregar un proyecto de 120 paginas, con todos los datos históricos que vimos no solo en el semestre si no en los 2 años que llevamos de preparatoria**__._decía Ukitake sensei._

_**- ¡¡Que!!**_

_**- No se exalten, será en parejas de hombre y mujer, yo las asignare por supuesto. A eso nos dedicaremos en esta clase.**_

_- __**Pareja numero 6, Grimmjow Jeaguerjacks y Akaira Kurosaki. Hice esta pareja así porque según me explico Mayuri sensei Akaira esta a cargo de poner a Grimmjow al corriente.**_

_FinFlashBack_

- **Ya veo…..así que me toco contigo.**

**- ¡¡No me escuchaste!!**

**- No lo decía a modo de pregunta **-_-U

- **Pues, te veo a la salida junto al árbol, aunque solo podremos hacer el proyecto lunes miércoles y viernes**_ le indico Akaira.

- **¿Porque demonios?**

**- Pues porque tengo clases de violín los martes y jueves.**

Grimmjow chasqueo la lengua y se fue a receso. Akaira se quedo pensando que talvez seria una buena idea para intentar averiguar algo de su pasado con Ichigo.

- **Dime que te paso, Akaira.**

**- ¡Rukia!...Nada ya me pregunto Orihime, también. Solo amanecí con los ojos irritados.**

**- ¡No me mientas!_** se puso en cuclillas junto a ella y le tomo la mano.-**Soy tu mejor amiga, no puedes mentirme.**

Akaira la miro y comenzó a llorar abrazándola. Afuera del salón Ichigo estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta suspiro y se fue. El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas y Akaira pudo poner atención. Rukia en verdad que la entendía.

Ala salida en efecto Grimmjow la esperaba junto al árbol.

**- ¿Y nos vamos mujer?**

**- Amm claro, vámonos **_ intento forzar una sonrisa pero al parecer Grimmjow ya conocía sus expresiones.

Caminaron un buen tramo y una idea vino a su cabeza.

- **Grimmjow…**

**- ¿Que?**

**- ¿Alguna vez podré ir a tu casa?**

**- ¿¡Estas loca o que?!¡Claro que no! Vivo con una bola de imbeciles pervertidos, no sobrevivirías.**

**- ¿Tu dejarías que me hicieran daño?**

**- ¡¡Claro que no!! Pero no quiero meterme en problemas.**

**- Es muy lindo de tu parte, ahora se que nada me pasara mientras este contigo ¿nee?**

**- Rayos, no exageres las cosas, mujer.**

En un rato llegaron a la casa de Akaira pero ella dudo antes de abrir la puerta.

- *¿Ichigo ya abra llegado?*

- **¿Que demonios esperas?**

**- Nada, gomene, es solo que no se si Ichigo ya llego pero bueno, no importa.**

Akaira abrió la puerta y entro seguida por Grimmjow, al parecer no había llegado y solo estaban las gemelas.

- **Bienvenida, onee-chan….lo siento no sabia que vendrías con alguien.**

**- Ohh hai, el es Grimmjow, es un compañero de la escuela y vendrá por un tiempo para hacer un proyecto.**

- **Ya veo, encantada mi nombre soy Kurosaki Yuzu.**

**- Mmm…**

Akaira ya tenía miedo a las reacciones violentas de Grimmjow así que decidió apresurar la presentación.

**- Ahh y la morena de aya es mi otra hermanita, Karin.**

**- Aja, ¿crees que ya podríamos largarnos de aquí?**

**- Hai, Yuzu chan, nosotros comeremos mas tarde.**

**- Hai onee-chan.**

Akaira le indico a Grimmjow por donde y así ambos subieron las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ^^

Ojala les aya gustado, nos leemos a la próxima.

Sayonara

Cuídense mucho

_Reviews?_


End file.
